Bιтє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"En primera instancia, lo había hecho por desquitar un poco de su frustración y tensión en él y… cuando menos lo notó, tuvo que aceptar que esa costumbre había terminado por dejarle una gran puerta abierta al demonio que le proporcionaba aquella rara sensación de alivio que jamás había sentido con nadie."::..


**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece, tampoco la estupenda portada o la canción uvu/. _Sin fines de lucro evah~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Aunque no acostumbre a subir seguidas dos cosas para el mismo fandom (y mucho menos del mismo pairing 7/7), sigo queriendo aprovechar el día especialmente común & corriente :'3... y el mantenerme bastante desvergonzada como para no arrepentirme de publicarlo 9v9u(8).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Algo de BL, de soft-hurt/comfort y... del mismo tsunderismo marca semi-IC que estos dos permiten :'D (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **B ite.**

* * *

 _«I'll pulling on your heart to push my luck…  
Cause who's got any time for growin' up?  
Kiss me on the mouth… Bite.»_

* * *

 **E** n primera instancia, lo había hecho por desquitar un poco de su frustración y tensión en él y… cuando menos lo notó, tuvo que aceptar que esa costumbre había terminado por dejarle una gran puerta abierta al demonio que le proporcionaba aquella rara sensación de alivio que jamás había sentido con nadie.

Ni siquiera podía decir que era del todo malo. _Sólo Akabane Karma lo era_ , al igual que era lo más importante de la ecuación y quitarlo, obviamente, alteraría el resultado final. Dicho de otra forma: sí, Asano Gakushū estaba condenado a no poder deshacerse de su rival tan rápido como hubiese podido querer.

No admitiría que, el algún momento, había considerado necesitarlo (como una medicina, _una agria medicina que se convirtió en una adictiva droga por subestimarla_ ) pero… ¿qué caso tendría seguir exponiéndole sus puntos débiles? Sólo seguiría cavando la tumba en la que terminaría algún día.

—Hey, estás distraído.

Y eso lo comprobaba día a día sólo con ver el rostro del culpable.

— ¿Hay algo que no entiendas, Akabane? —evadió el rubio sin molestarse en mirarlo—. Esta cita de estudio no tiene ningún otro propósito más que el de mejorar nuestro talento académico.

—Ho… Y yo que pensaba que al fin tendríamos algo de tiempo de calidad, sin golpes o amenazas —comentó Karma, esforzándose por no reírse al hablar—. Realmente eres frío, Asano-kun.

—Deja de quejarte y concéntrate en tu libro de una vez —dictó con la misma firmeza de antes, observándole llevar ambas manos a la nuca por el rabillo del ojo.

—Una persona que invita a otra persona a su cuarto _cuando tendrán la casa para ellos solos_ no suele tener sólo ganas de "estudiar", ¿sabes?

—Prefiero lidiar contigo aquí y no en otro lado en donde pueda arriesgarme a perjudicar mi reputación —se limitó a responder, comenzando a sonreír de lado por lo que tenía pensado no guardarse—; _no eres tan especial._

— ¿No lo soy?

Emulando un tono lastimado a pesar terminar sonriendo entre dientes, el pelirrojo dejó de lado el libro que repasaba para terminar concentrándose en Gakushū que, sentado y dándole la espalda a la cama (justamente, en donde Karma había decido que estudiaría), seguía tratando de mantener los ojos puestos en las páginas con texto en inglés por ignorarle.

—Ni un poco —aseguró, volviendo burlón su usual tono serio.

A paso lento, Karma sólo se encogió de hombros y se acercó al escritorio del de ojos violetas, recostándose levemente para esperar verle cuando reaccionara.

—Entonces, dime: ¿para qué se supone que te molestaste en traerme aquí? —cuestionó con una sutil pizca de curiosidad que terminó por incrementar al percatarse de cómo el otro _casi_ pareció asustarse—. Podrías estar divirtiéndote con algún geniecillo de élite en la biblioteca.

Tal y como anticipó el de la Clase E, el líder se tardó en contestarle. El hecho de que apretara el bolígrafo que sostenía con la mano derecha era un indicativo de que algo —fuere lo que fuese— no estaba yendo como, probablemente, había previsto al terminar obligándole visitarlo en su propia casa.

—En vez de interrogarme, deberías estar agradecido de tener una oportunidad tan exclusiva —musitó Gakushū, finalmente desafiando sus orbes dorados con suficiente altanería como para camuflar cualquier otra emoción.

— ¿Quién sabe? —Negando dramáticamente con la cabeza tras comprobar que el rubio seguía siendo el mismo engreído de siempre, dejó escapar una breve risa y cruzó brazos—. Quizá, podría ser al revés —pensó por lo alto, posando su vista en el techo de la habitación sin prestar atención.

Instintivamente, el hijo del director golpeteó las uñas de la mano libre contra la superficie… y lo único que se le ocurrió para tratar de calmar su inquietud fue el ponerse de pie para quedar de frente a Karma. Aún midiendo —exactamente— lo mismo, el que él no estuviese parado como debía le daba otra pequeña ventaja que aprovechó al tomarlo desprevenido.

—Quizá —respondió, luciendo lo más confiado que sus encendidas mejillas podían permitirle en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, ese sonrojo no fue nada comparado con el del problemático rebelde cuando éste terminó notando que, a diferencia de otras veces, su rival había optado por tomarse su tiempo para acabar presionando sus labios de forma bastante cautelosa como para buscar algo más que un abrazo.

 _Y eso no podía ser normal…_ no en lo que cabía su personalidad borde.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

—No te acostumbres, Akabane —fue lo primero que soltó, usándolo como carnada mientras atrapaba una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la suya, tratando de apresarlo así—. Hoy no estoy de ánimo para ninguna de tus estupideces así que, si por alguna razón realmente sólo te basta con besarme, no muerdas —precisó, expectante ante cualquier expresión que le diera una primera respuesta rápida, aunque esa sólo llegó como un fugaz beso que precedió a otra nueva y segura sonrisa.

—Si otra vez tenías problemas con tu padre, podrías haber inventado otra excusa menos cursi para evitar decirlo, idiota —se quejó, intentando volver a verse relajado y hasta un tanto indiferente—. Me hubieses dado menos dolores de cabeza de ese modo…

— ¿Sólo por decirte que no eras especial? —burló sin pensarlo y, para desgracia de Karma, evidentemente más aliviado que antes—. ¿O porque me di cuenta de que planeabas usar un pañuelo con cloroformo desde que llegaste?

Indignado de repente por esos pequeños contrataques, el pelirrojo apartó la vista apenas sintió como el calor empezaba a traicionar su rostro gradualmente… y no sólo porque Gakushū volvía a reducir la distancia entre ambos. _¿Cómo podría apenarle algo así?_

—Sigues presionando tu suerte, Asano.

—Siempre hay algo que se debe sacrificar para ganar, Akabane.

Siempre y cuando pudiesen vagar por esa calle fácil cada cierto tiempo, estaría bien; era un mal necesario. Nadie más tendría que estar al tanto de esos momentos en los que se dejaban llevar y no eran más que ellos mismos.

Además, hasta el pequeño dolor de una mordida _de amor_ podía llegar a ser reconfortante para seguir adelante cuando, en verdad, no se podía aspirar a nada mejor.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Love bites.** _ **Love bites...**_ **No puedo ser la única que piense que ese tipo de cosas quedan mucho mejor como suenan originalmente :'v pero, quitando eso, el hecho que siento que quedó repetitivo AF y que relacioné la canción con estos dos instantáneamente... soy incapaz de hacerles justicia con cosas lindas ;A; —drama innecesario— (?) así de, de nuevo, espero que haya quedado entre pasable & decente u/o y que gustase uvu(8).**

 _ **Ahora sí procederé a esconderme, como cualquier persona normal**_ **uwo..** _ **.**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
